


Holding Hands

by commandershakarian



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tali'zorah/Kaidan coupling. Fluff fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klynnvakarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klynnvakarian/gifts).



> Here is a gift for @klynnvakarian in thanks for the lovely picture of Petra and Dandelion she drew for me! I love it. They bring me lots of happiness and I hope this little snippet of Tali and Kaidan bring you some happiness too! I’m a little rusty when it comes to writing. It’s been a while, but I hope it’s good! <3

Tali’Zorah couldn’t remember how it had started.

She’d known him since the beginning. Through the events caused by Saren, Sovereign’s attack on the Citadel, and the Reaper invasion, they’d been friends. Close friends. Even her short time working with Cerberus hadn’t been enough to weaken the friendship between them. No, that wasn’t right… not anymore. Because they weren’t friends. Not really. Something had changed and she had certainly not expected it to be like this.

Especially with a human.

Especially with Kaidan.

Tali glanced at the biotic sitting beside her. He was in deep conversation with Garrus, laughing about something she hadn’t been listening to. Her thoughts were too loud to drown out and honestly, she didn’t mind for once. She watched him quietly. She enjoyed the way his nose scrunched up with each chuckle, how his russet eyes sparkled when he found one particular thing funnier than the rest. To think that she had romantic feelings for a human was bizarre, but not unwelcome. Not in the least.

A piece of his usually neat hair was curling against his forehead. Without thinking, Tali reached out and brushed the stray curl back into place. She longed to touched his skin without her envirosuit, but she knew that whenever they did, it would be a big deal… for both of them. The corner of his mouth rose in a smirk and the eyes she loved to gaze into turned toward her.

“Thank you, Tali.” He said quietly, but the volume of his voice wasn’t low enough to really count as a whisper. Her hand was still suspended in mid-air. She’d been surprised by his sudden movement. He took her hand in his and held it tenderly. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss against the glass of her mask. The breath from his nose fogged it up enough to leave the outline of his kiss there.

The quarian blushed and was grateful that none could see it. “It was nothing.”

She tried to sound nonchalant about the entire thing, but by Garrus’ knowing chuckle, she had failed.

“ _Bosh’tet_ ,” she swore under her breath, hoping that Garrus heard her and felt a little ashamed of his reaction. Tali had thought she was past being embarrassed when it came to romance, but apparently not.

Kaidan ignored the turian and gave his full attention to Tali. His dark eyes met hers through the glass of the helmet. “It means everything, Tali.”

Oh, if only he could see her blush.

Kaidan, hand still entwined with hers, stood. “Why don’t we go watch the stars in the observatory? There aren’t any nosy people in there.” He glanced at Garrus as he finished his sentence and the turian only shook his head, feigning innocence.

Tali nodded, a smile wider than she could have ever imagined on her face. Damn, this blasted suit. One day, she would be able to walk around without the suit on and when that day came, she’d be able to touch Kaidan’s face, his hair. It was a day she couldn’t wait for.

But for now, she’d be content with holding hands.


End file.
